A Story With No Name
by 0xShelkyx0
Summary: Well, Lemme sum it up. Tifa is a princess with a past she never knew existed. Cloud is a mysterious man who's entered Tifa's life, but for what purpose? Trouble can be expected......
1. Prologue:

**Note: I don't own any Final fantasy characters or anything of the sort. I'm not THAT talented lol.**

A Story with No Name

**Prologue:**

In a kingdom, far away and long ago, there lived a king and queen. They had a small, yet peaceful kingdom. The ideal target of war. Land easily conquered. While the king and queen worried about this, they knew deep down they'd be alright. They had hope, and they had something else, something that gave them hope.

Tifa.

Their beloved daughter and the only one they had.

She was 6 years old when it happened. The Queen brought the little girl to her sister. _"Please take care of her."_ The Queen said, tears in her eyes.

Tifa cried to, begging her mother not to leave.

"_My dearest daughter, I love you and I am always with you. Always. Remain true to yourself. Have faith, and give others hope they never knew."_

And with that, the queen left, her sister holding a young, crying princess protectively in her arms.

It was two days later that a mysterious killer from another kingdom assassinated the King and Queen in an attempt to take the throne.

However, the attempt had failed, for the murderer or head of whichever kingdom and sent the killer to assassinate the royals missed an important law. The current head of the kingdom was the royal council, until the heir to the throne was old enough to rule, and was married to a suitable prince. If in any event the princess was killed or died, if she died now, the Royal Council would choose the new ruler. If she died later on in life and was married, her husband would take control.

The killer was then sent to seek out the princess and kill her. The killer told a friend what he was going to do, but the killer's friend was a good person and tipped off the Queen's sister, Melanie, who currently had custody of thee young princess Tifa. He also told the council, who immediately sent out a search for the killer. The council was made up of good people…although they weren't actually people. They were Espers, magical beings with incredible powers. And at the time, incredible amounts of wisdom and right judgment.

Thankfully, the killer was caught and sentenced to death by the council. His death was even more painful having the murder f the King and Queen on his hands. The man was scorched to death by the flames of Ifrit, The strongest of the council Espers.

Still in fear of Tifa's wellbeing, Queen Melanie found an honest widowed peasant and arranged a deal. In return for a lifetime of care, meaning she'd never run out of food, or water or anything she needed, the woman would have to secretly care for the princess until she came of age. The widow agreed. Tifa grew in beauty and peace, having a beautiful singing voice. Tifa recalled nothing of her childhood, believing this widow was her mother, only knowing her aunt was a royal, and that was all. She had her mother, she had her best friend, Yuffie, and life was good for Tifa. Nothing could ruin this.

_**But fate had other plans.**_


	2. Kiss me goodbye

**Note: I do not own any characters from Final Fantasy. Please don't be sooper hard on me I've been giving this story more thought than anything else I've ever written.**

**I'm glad a couple of you like my writing. It makes me feel great knowing my work isn't horrible at all. **

**I think.**

A Story with No Name

**Chapter 1**

Tifa woke up feeling completely rested. Not to mention excited. There was going to be a winter concert in town today. And as usual she had to be there. After all, she _was the star of the show ._Along with Yuffie, she'd been singing on the stage for about five years now. The people in town loved to watch the concerts. They were entertaining and lightened the mood in town.

Tifa looked out the window, the ground covered in a thin blanket of snow. And that's when Tifa remembered she was going to meet Yuffie. "Shoot" Tifa muttered to herself. She pulled on a white tank top and a pair of torn-up looking black shorts. Tifa was about to run outside when her mother stopped her.

"It's winter Tifa! It's not warm out!"

"Oh, right"

Tifa grabbed a lightweight shawl and pulled it over her shoulders, then sprinted out the door.

"Bye mom I love you!" Tifa called.

Tifa's mom shook her head. "That girl, she's somethin' else."

Tifa continued running until she reached a thick forest, where Yuffie stood waiting.

"Bout time" Yuffie complained.

"Let's go." Tifa said.

The two girls went off running, not even stopping when they reached a cliff. From there, the girls proceeded to jump, falling hundreds of feet into the cold lake below. Tifa swam back to the top and laughed, as Yuffie followed behind her.

"Don't you love a nice winter swim?"

"It's too cold Tifa"

Tifa laughed, and a few passing villagers called to them. "Hey girls, you're gonna be late!"

"Crap! The concert!" Yuffie screamed. The two girls pulled themselves out of the lake, and ran, as fast as they possibly could towards the town. The girls made it with ten minutes to spare. "Phew, that was close." Yuffie said panting. Tifa and Yuffie got dressed at the Inn. Yuffie wearing a long-sleeved dark green dress, While Tifa wore a long, sapphire colored dress and a scarf to match. They were gifts sent by Queen Melanie.

"I can't believe your aunt sent you this stuff. If she's a royal, then how come your mom isn't a royal? And why aren't you a royal?"

"I really don't know…" Tifa replied.

And Tifa meant it. Her aunt, queen of their kingdom, seemed to be the only royal in her family, and it made o sense that her mother wasn't a royal.

"I'll ask my mom why she isn't a royal….because now that I think about it, I wanna know too." Tifa said.

Tifa and Yuffie headed out on stage, ready to perform. The piano player began, and Tifa sang the song she'd been preparing all month.

"You say my love is all you need  
to see you through  
But I know these words are not quite true  
Here is the path you're looking for  
An open door leading the worlds you long to explore  
Go if you must move on alone  
I'm gonna make it on my own "

At this time, Tifa had a whole crowd drawn to the little stage by the edge of town.

"Kiss me goodbye, love's memory  
Follow your heart and find your destiny   
Don't shed a tear for love's mortality  
For you put the dream in my reality "

A few people had tears forming in their eyes. Even Yuffie had to prevent herself from crying onstage.

"As time goes by I know you'll see this of me  
I love you enough to let you go free   
Go, I will give you wings to fly  
Cast all your fears into the sky"

At the other side of town a mysetrious man was running from a group of knights. By running in completely confusing patterns, he managed to lose all the guards but one. So the man pulled out his large sword and knocked the knight unconsious, just to get away. The man made his way to the other side of town, where Tifa performed. The man joined the crowd to watch.

"Kiss me goodbye, love's mystery  
All of my life I'll hold you close to me  
Don't shed a tear for love's mortality  
For you put the dream in my reality"

the man soon became entranced by her beautiful voice. She was absoulutely beautiful.

"Kiss me goodbye, love's memory  
You put the dream in my reality"

The crowd cheered loudly, as Tifa bowed and left the stage with Yuffie, who'd provided an extra voice in the song when she needed it.

"Tifa that was the best performance we've ever done! Did you hear them cheer?"

"Yeah, I guess it was pretty good". Tifa said. "I'm gonna go get changed back at the Inn. Call me if you need me Yuffie."

"Okay"

Tifa walked back to the Inn again, to a small room all the way in the back where Tifa and Yuffie put their costumes on. Tifa wanted to stay at this inn one day. She lived so far from town to begin with, and she loved town, but her mother was frail,with nobody to look after her, and probably needed Tifa at home. Tifa's biggest dream was to be a famous singer, performing for many villages, even far off kingdoms.

When Tifa was all changed, she opened the window. It was a huge window, two feet from the ground below. Easy to break in, easy to sneak out. An easy window. Period.

Tifa hated the window, but always kept it open. It overlooked another part of the town, the lower part. Tifa loved the lower part of town. It had a beautiful fountain she could see from the window.

Tifa turned to grab her stuff and go find Yuffie, but was immediately startled by the sound of, someone coming in through the window. _'A man, possibly. Yes, definitely a man' _She thought. Tifa grabbed a pair of leather gloves from the table, and pulled them on without the man noticing. In fact, the man had no idea she was there. Tifa thought she'd be alright. She knew martial arts, which she'd been taught by a man who lived about a mile from her house.

Tifa came towards the man, ready to punch him when he turned around. She came pretty close too. The man turned to see the woman's fist coming her way, but he managed to grab it before she could hit him. Tifa struggled to break from his grip, but he would not let go.

"I'll let you go, but you can't hit me, Ok?"

Of course Tifa wasn't sure she should trust this man, and did what any girl in trouble would've done.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! LEMME GO!!!!!!"

The man covered Tifa's mouth as knights came running past the window, never finding the man.

"SHH! I'm not gonna hurt you! I just need to ditch the knights!"

Tifa broke from the man's grip and began screaming out for help again

"No! lemme go! Help!!!!"

And then the man did the last thing he could think of to get her to stop screaming.

He went and pressed his lips agains hers.

Tifa went quiet. _"what the heck?...why's he kissing me?"_ Normally, Tifa would've been freaking out, but something inside told her everything was fine, and she relaxed.

Something inside told her this was right.

When the man pulled away she stood too stunned to say anything at all.

"We'll meet again" the man said. "I promise". And with that, he left through the window he came in through. The image of his eyes stayed in her mind.

Yuffie came in the room a few minutes later. "Tifa, are you ok? Tifa?"

"Yuffie, let's go to the lake. We hafta talk."

Within 10 minutes the girls had reached the lake and were floating along the surface.

"So what happened?"

"Um….."

"What happened!?"

"I…I was kissed…"

"Oh my gosh your first kiss? I'm so happy for you! Who was it?"

"I…I dunno, just this guy who came out of nowhere."

"Was he at least cute? What did he look like?"

Tifa thought about the man for a moment, but the more she remembered about how he looked, the cuter he seemed to her.

"He was wearing mostly black, he had blonde hair…spiked blonde hair, and blue eyes……"

"Are you sure this guy's real? Seems like a fantasy to me."

"He is real Yuffie, he even told me we'd meet again."

"Aww, it's so romantic, I feel like I'm missing out."

"I don't get it though Yuffie. He didn't have to kiss me…so why did he? And…why didn't he give me his name? was he lying to me?"

"Relax Tifa, figure it out later, this is supposed to be your happy first kiss, like in the fairytales."

Tifa realized how different this kiss was from the cliché first kisses. Then, she just laughed, thinking, _"Yuffie, it will never be a classic cliché thing to anybody in the world. We're all different. And i'm no exception. Nothing in life is a fairytale."_

"_Right?"_


	3. Princess Tifa

**Note: I do not own Final fantasy, or any of their songs (like in chapter 1) **

**And I'm so glad I've gotten so many hits in just 2 days **

**Thank you everybody!!! (this chapter's kinda short….. I was a little side-tracked)**

A Story With No Name

**Chapter 2:**

Tifa continued floating along the lake with Yuffie, thinking about the day.

"Hey Tiff, when do ya think that guy's gonna come meet you?"

"I dunno…and I'm not sure I wanna see him again...I mean, he's just a stranger. He was getting chased by guards. I mean, it _felt right_ but I don't know if it **is right** to see him again."

Yuffie looked over to a break in the thick woods around them to see a man come out through the trees, holding his stomach, then collapsing.

Yuffie and Tifa swam to the water's edge and got out, running over to the man, and Tifa recognized him immediately. "That's him Yuffie, that's the guy from before!"

Tifa knelt by him, and he opened his eyes for a moment, then closed tem again.

"Hey! C'mon wake up!" Tifa urged desperately. She didn't want to lose him.

Even if she didn't know him.

Yuffie had been sitting behind Tifa the whole time. "Well, he's definitely cute, I'll give you that" Yuffie said, trying to lighten the mood.

Suddenly, a group of guards came from the same place the man had, many horses following behind.

"Surrender him to us" the guard ordered.

"Over my dead body" Tifa said angrily. "He's hurt! I demand to know what he's done wrong!"

"He must be returned to the neighboring kingdom…but if it's over your dead body…."

The knight dismounted the horse and Yuffie watched in horror as the Knight lifted Tifa off the ground by her shirt, threatening her with his sword.

"So be it."

The guard was about to strike when…

"You will not, under any circumstances harm my niece!"

Queen Melanie stepped out from behind the horses.

"I'm-I'm so sorry Your Majesty, forgive me."

The guard set Tifa down and bowed "My sincerest apologies, Your Highness."

Queen Melanie embraced Tifa, but looked solemn. "Girls…something quite awful has happened…Yuffie, your parents were found…dead…about a mile from the wood's edge…..Same as your mother, Tifa. The killer was caught…but there seems to be no apparent reasons for the murders." Tifa and Yuffie broke into tears, Yuffie even more upset, having no other family in the world. Queen Melanie sighed. "Tifa, I'm taking you back to the palace. Yuffie too. It's time for you to come home anyway.'

"I don't understand" Tifa said sniffling

"Tifa, at the moment of your birth you were the heir to a kingdom just due south of here. It's time for you to retake that position as Queen. From this moment forward, you are princess Tifa."

"No way………"

Queen Melanie looked to Yuffie. "And you are now Lady Yuffie."

Yuffie wiped a tear from her eye. "How come I'm not a queen?" Tifa asked.

"You have to marry before you can be a queen Tifa. And you must marry soon. Now, come you two, we must be going. We'll go back to the palace and get you comfortable.'

Tifa followed her aunt, along with Yuffie, but glanced back towards the man.

"Don't worry, he'll be taken care of" Queen Melanie assured her.

And with that, Tifa and Yuffie got into a small coach with Queen Melanie and they went off to the palace.

But all the while, Tifa could only think of the man.

"Aunt Melanie, where are they going to take the man after we get to the palace?"

Yuffie smiled. _"She's got it bad"_ Yuffie thought.

"To the infirmary. Then, he'll be escorted back to his father and mother, in the neighboring country."

Tifa said nothing after this. But all the while after she thought,

"_I'll go visit him before he leaves. If anything. I'll ask him his name. I have to know…."_

"_So I won't forget. So I_**Never_ forget_**_"_


	4. Cloud

**Note: you know the drill by now. I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTSY, Tifa, Yuffie, and so on. I'm not so sure how to get through the story after this but……hey I'm thinking about it. I figured out the plot but I still gotta work out the love in this Cloti story.**

A Story With No Name

**Chapter 3**

Tifa and Yuffie walked into the Grand Hall of the palace, followed by Queen Melanie. "Girls, I'm sorry to rush you but you need to get dressed and settled.

"But we're already dressed!" Yuffie complained.

"As a commoner, not as a princess or a Lady….NULA!!!"  
A girl wearing a maid's outfit with blonde hair rushed in. her hair was in braided knots pinned to either side of her head.

"Nula, bring the girls to their rooms, and get them all dressed up, we have not a moment to waste!"

Nula nodded and grabbed Yuffie and Tifa by their wrists, pulling them through winding hallways. Queen Melanie trailed behind them.

"Aunt Melanie, what's the rush?" Tifa asked.

"oh…I'm taking you girls to the neighboring kingdom."

Nula brought the girls to a room with a large vanity lit by candles. Nula pulled out a brush and yanked it through the knots in her hair. "OWWW!" Yuffie complained.

"What are we gonna do at the neighboring kingdom?" Tifa asked.

"I have business with His Majesty King Stephan…….YOU on the other hand, must meet the prince."

"Lemme guess, you're hoping I fall in love with him so we can get married and I take the throne?"

"Well I do HOPE you fall in love with him, but only because…"

Queen Melanie waited until Nula pulled Yuffie into the next room to get her fitted for a gown.

"………………Your marriage was already arranged to him."

Tifa sat in disbelief. "How….how can you DO THIS TO ME?"

"It's for the sake of the kingdom Tifa, you should be honored….and the prince is a kind man, I'm sure you'll like him."

Nula returned and brushed Tifa's hair, and had her fitted for a gown. It was a strapless gown in a blood-red color, the skirt reaching the floor, and spreading all around her if she sat on the floor. "I'll leave you be for a while. I'll be back for you in an hour." Queen Melanie said. Tifa nodded as the Queen exited with Nula. Tifa took this time to roam the castle. She bumped into another maid along the way. "Excuse me, where's the infirmary?"

The maid showed no emotion as she answered "Down the hall to your left, Your Highness." Tifa thanked the maid and rushed herself towards the infirmary. She entered silently and found the man sitting up in a chair, obviously feeling better, but still clutching his stomach. Tifa walked over to the man and knelt next to the chair where he sat. "Are you alright?" Tifa asked, looking directly into the man's blue eyes. "I'm fine…that jackass guard almost killed me…and he probably would've killed me…..I already know too much…nevermind. Anyway, it could've gotten a lot worse if you didn't protect me….so thanks." He paused, then bowed slightly "Your Majesty." Tifa shook her head. "Just call me Tifa. Now…"

"I'm Cloud."

"Oh...how'd you know I was going to ask?

"Doesn't matter….."

Tifa thought about her arranged marriage again. A few tears slipped from her eyes.

"Hey?! Was it something I said?"

"No Cloud, it's just, I'm supposed to marry this guy, the son of King Stephen…..And it's not fair, I've never even met him!" Tifa sobbed harder.

"_Shit…..he's following through with that plan of his…." _Cloud thought.

Cloud couldn't think of a way to comfort Tifa, but he tried. Cloud struggled to stand, and pulled Tifa up off the floor. He pulled her into a small hug.

"_Why is he being so nice to me? Is it….."_

'Tifa!!!!" Queen Melanie called.

Cloud let go of Tifa but held her by her arm for a moment. "I won't see you again, will I?" Tifa said sadly.

"Don't worry, It'll be alright."

Cloud let go of her arm and sent her into the hall.

"Tifa! There you are! Yuffie's in the coach, and we're ready to go!" Queen Melanie motioned to the guards to bring Cloud.

Tifa watched as they grabbed him by his arms and pulled him along. Queen Melanie noticed the concern in Tifa's eyes, but ignored it.

The Queen walked along with Tifa, out to the castle gate. Tifa got in, but still thought about Cloud.

"_He makes me feel…so safe. It almost seems like he's trying to protect me from something. But What? And what can he do? I'm a royal…….and he's…he's not gonna be able to help me the way things are now…."_

But Tifa had no idea how wrong she was.


	5. Finding Out Who You Are

**Note: I don't own Final fantasy. Got it memorized? lol.**

**My goodness! I'm surprised I'm getting anywhere with this story! O well, it took a lot of thinking to put this together but here I go! WHOOSH!**

A Story With No Name

**Chapter 4**

Tifa, Yuffie, and Queen Melanie arrived at the castle, however it was late when they arrived, So Tifa and Yuffie were taken to their rooms right away. Yuffie passed out immediately…despite the fact she'd slept during the entire trip. Tifa found herself feeling alone. She couldn't confide in Yuffie…..at least not now, she was still mad at her aunt, and wasn't sure she even wanted to be near her. She didn't want to marry this prince, whoever he was, and she missed her mother. _"Who'd go through all the trouble of killing mine and Yuffie's parents? And why? Were they trying to kill somebody else?"_ Tifa felt confused and a little scared. For some reason, she thought Cloud knew something she didn't.

Tifa left her room and roamed this castle, not knowing where she was but she was **going to find Cloud. She promised herself that much**. Tifa wandered but hid when she was some guards, and they had Cloud. Tifa silently followed them down the stairs, and waited until they left. When she was sure they were gone, she snuck over to Cloud's cell. Cloud looked up, surprised to find her here.

"Why'd you come?" Cloud asked, sounding like he didn't care.

"You…you seem to be the only person I can talk to and trust at the moment."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. _"She trusts me? Well, then helping her will be easier."_

"Cloud…what do you know about what's going on that I don't?"

Cloud walked over to the bars of the cell, so he was face-to-face with Tifa.

"Well…I don't think I can tell you anything. Not until I'm sure it's true. But I'll tell you one thing. The King is an ass and it runs in the family….well, at least with the prince anyway. The prince is the oldest of two sons, and I'm-"

"Hey, What are you doing down here?" A guard shouted. Tifa panicked, but Cloud grabbed her hand through the bars. "Cloud what am I gonna do? What can I do?"

"Trust me. That's all I'm asking of you for now."

The guard came down and smacked Cloud through the bars with a piece of steel, and he fell, Tifa protested the cruel treatment the guard showed Cloud. Cloud could only remain conscious enough to see the guard drag Tifa back up the stairs.

The guard brought Tifa back to her room and told her not to get "mixed up" with the man anymore. Tifa collapsed in her bed. _"What the heck is going on?! Oh Cloud, I hope you can help me……..because I _**do**_ trust you…I really do...but….who are you Cloud?"_

Tifa woke the next morning, and dressed in a sleeveless peach colored dress with white trim. The skirt was just above her knees. Yuffie came in wearing a light green gown, no longer than Tifa's but with short sleeves. "I feel so royal !" Yuffie said

Tifa seemed to be thinking about something, So Yuffie decided to snap her out of it.

"Hey Tiff, I saw you and your boyfriend in the infirmary yesterday…."

"He's not my boyfriend Yuffie."

"Then why were you hugging? Is that not love ?"

Tifa blushed a little. "He was trying to make me feel better" Tifa replied.

"Sure.." Yuffie said, making it seem obvious she didn't believe Tifa.

Tifa and Yuffie went downstairs to the Grand Hall, where the king made "important announcements", stuff like that.

Tifa saw the halls were packed with villagers and a few royals, Aunt Melanie, and servants.

What caught Tifa's eye was where they were supposed to sit. It was filled with people who were part of the important news. There were two seats, one for her, one for Yuffie. She also saw a little girl, possibly 10 years old, almond shaped eyes, in a deep green color, with short, black hair that came just above her shoulders. Then, just to the left of the girl, Cloud was being held by two guards. Cloud looked towards Tifa, then looked away. The King called for silence.

"_Well, time for a big surprise"_ Cloud thought.

"Bring Cloud forward!" King Stephen commanded. Tifa looked on anxiously, and Yuffie held her hand for support.

_That's what friends do_

King Stephen looked down on Cloud. "Cloud, that's the second time you've run away…You know that you've learned too much."

"Yeah…..I had to try and warn her…..try and save her from a bastard like YOU!"

The guards hit Cloud hard, and Tifa could only look down and pray everything ended well. But she wondered, _Warn her, Save her? Who's he talking about….He doesn't mean ME….does he?"_

King Stephen shook his head. "Cloud, your such a disappointment to me…..I'm ashamed to call you my son."

Tifa looked up hearing those words. She couldn't believe her ears. She looked at Yuffie, who was also baffled. Tifa's thoughts started racing, and yet it was always the same words:

"_Cloud is a prince?"_

**OOOO a Twist! That leaves you baffled! More to COME!**


	6. Protecting Odori

**Note: I do not own Final Fantasy…..blah blah it gets annoying repeating this….it's time ta celebrate cuz I did friggen well on my practice Regions thing .**

A Story With No Name

**Chapter 6**

Tifa and Yuffie were called up next by the King, after Cloud was released and sent to sit down….of course, Tifa stick couldn't believe what she'd heard.

Cloud is a prince. Enough said.

Yuffie introduced herself, then Sat, as did Tifa, however, Tifa remained standing, as she was introduced to her "Prince", the eldest of the two brothers. King Stephen was in a light mood as he announced the match. "Princess, you will marry my older son, prince Namor." The prince stepped forward at the sound of his own name, and Tifa had to admit, he wasn't half-bad looking…thankfully…but Tifa wondered…._ "Is this guy as nice as he looks, or is he a royal jerk?" _Tifa examined him closely. He had dark hair, the color, she decided, was undefined. His hair spiked a little on the right side, and a few thick strands of hair obscured his eyes.

Prince Namor stepped forward and kissed Tifa's hand gently. She smiled just a little, but felt as though her stomach just flipped upside-down _"I'm getting bad vibes from this guy" _Tifa thought. Prince Namor led Tifa away and they passed Cloud, Namor flashing an "I – have- something- I know- you – want" smile towards Cloud, While Tifa's eyes met up with Cloud's, showing a look that said "For goodness' sake, SAVE ME CLOUD!"

The king brought up the final matter, the little girl, whom the guards accused of stealing gold from the rich. Of course the king trusted his men more than the little 10-year-old but his judgment was harsh. "Bring forth a sword!" the king ordered.

The Guards brought forth a sword, and was going to kill the child. Yuffie gasped. Killing a child. Isn't that a little harsh for stealing? Yuffie thought so, she'd stolen a few things herself. Well, maybe not everything. Maybe just materia.

The King was about to strike, and the little girl cried, but in a mere instant, rather than the blade hitting the child, the sword was held back……by Tifa's hands. The king withdrew.

"Step aside" The king ordered.

"I won't stand idle as you kill a child! It's absolutely barbaric!" Tifa screamed, holding the child protectively in her arms. Tifa continued, her hands in huge amounts of pain, After all, she had just been holding back a sword by the blade. Her hands bled uncontrollably. "I refuse to let you harm one hair on this child's head.

The King sighed and gave in. "She's your responsibility now." Tifa nodded and turned to the child. "What's your name?" Tifa asked the child as she wiped tears away. "My-My name is..O-Odori…..Where's my mother?" She asked "Are you my mother?"

Tifa smiled. "It would seem that way."

Tifa walked out of the Grand hall with the child, but her aunt soon caught up with her. "What on Earth were you thinking Tifa?" Melanie fumed.

Tifa ignored her aunt, still unhappy about her marriage, and bothered by that look he shot at Cloud. She went up to her room, leaving Queen Melanie in the dust, the child still with her as she wrapped up her hands to stop the bleeding. Odori pulled herself up on the bed and she fell asleep, So Tifa left her alone. Tifa walked down the hallway and bumped into Yuffie, which was a good thing. "So, how do you like your prince?" Yuffie said in her mischievous voice.

"I don't trust him……He may look alright but.."

"I was talking about Cloud." Yuffie said smiling.

"Oh….well I…Uh…."

"Well, you don't trust your soon-to-be husband……Oh, how are your hands?"

"Fine…It was worth it. I'll protect Odori…."

"Well, watcha gonna do about prince Namor?How will ya pull yourself through?"

"I think I'll get through it, with a little help."

"_Cloud will save me…deep down, I know it….."_

**I don't like this chapter much but plz rate!**


	7. A promise to protect

**Note: I do not own Final Fantasy……and I apologize for not updating sooner. I'm still working out the story's loose ends, and I have auditions to worry about.**

A Story With No Name

**Chapter 6**

Tifa sat out in the garden, which was covered with a light blanket of snow, bitter wind whipping her hair against her face. She sat along the edge of a large statue, a statue of a woman with long, flowing hair. Something felt familiar about this place…..She couldn't quite place her finger on it. But Tifa's thoughts were interrupted by something pulling on her dress, by the end hanging off the edge of the statue. Tifa looked down and smiled.

"Feeling better Odori?" Tifa asked

"Yes ma'am" Odori replied.

"Please address me as Tifa."

"I'm sorry mi- I mean Tifa."

Tifa smiled, and helped the child pull herself up the statue base, which was quite high off the ground, even for Tifa. For awhile, the two sat in silence. But Odori finally spoke.

"Why did you save me? Why show pity to an orphan?"

Tifa smiled. "Nobody in the world deserves to be alone."

Odori smiled with delight, and to Tifa's surprise, the child wrapped her arms around Tifa's arm. Tifa simply let Odori stay like that, until a short while later. Odori had suddenly left without another word. Tifa dropped herself from the statue's base, landing on her feet, considering her dress was on the shorter side. Melanie had insisted she worn something warmer before going out, But Tifa had ignored her. Her anger was still burning from what her aunt had told her.

Tifa examined the snow-covered garden looking for signs of life, when she bumped into Prince Namor.

"_I try to avoid the man and he manages to find me. Brilliant" _Tifa thought.

"Good afternoon Your Majesty" Tifa said flatly.

"There is no reason to be gloomy princess." Namor said in a way that seemed charming yet……almost fake. "I'd be honored if you would take a short walk with me" The prince said with a bold smile. Tifa agreed, linking her arm with his, but deep down, hoped somebody needed her for something important soon.

The two walked through various halls inside the palace, and wondered where they were going. Namor went on and on about his childhood, And Tifa nodded, pretending she cared and was listening.

Meanwhile, Cloud was hiding out in the library with Vincent, his most trusted advisor and friend.

"Vincent, you have to keep an eye on her for me. Tifa's in danger, she doesn't know it but I'll make her see…."

"What's in it for me?" Vincent asked.

"Um……" Cloud thought and then he got a crazy idea. "I'll hook you up with….." Cloud saw Yuffie walking down the hall. "Her! Yeah, her."

Vincent looked unsure. "You can't do that." Vincent said.

Cloud glared, and walked out into the hall, and returned, pulling Yuffie along by her arm.

"Yuffie, this is Vincent. He'll be escorting you for the remainder of your stay."

"Escort me where?" Yuffie asked defensively.

"Anywhere you wish to go" Cloud replied quickly.

"Okie Dokie! See ya later Vince!" Yuffie teased, obviously happy.

Cloud looked at Vincent, as though to say, _I told you so_.

"Fine, I'll look after her…where is she?"

"Shit, follow her; she went with Namor down the hall."

"You mean your brother?"

"He is not my brother. He's a bastard."

Tifa now stood at the entrance to yet another garden, but this one had a familiar feel to it, one she couldn't quite describe. She turned to Namor, who grabbed her shoulders, his face moving closer to hers.

"_Great, what do I do now? I mean, I know I have to marry this guy, but what the heck is he doing! We JUST MET!" _

Tifa closed her eyes, and prayed for some kind of distraction.

"Prince Namor, your presence was requested in the library. Your brother would like a word with you."

"_Thank you Cloud, THANK YOU!" _Tifa thought. She sighed in relief.

Namor left Tifa in the garden, and Vincent left as well. Tifa took the time to examine the garden she stood in. The flowers were covered in piles of snow, and there was a cliff, looking over the entire kingdom, trees planted along the cliff, but they were al bare and held snow rather than leaves. It was this cliff that Tifa felt most drawn to. But why be so interested in just a cliff? It seemed so familiar. Tifa felt dizzy all of a sudden. She looked at the cliff, only this time, she saw a little girl, possibly 5 years old, with long, dark brown hair sitting along the cliff's edge, crying. Tifa would've walked over to the girl to comfort her, but she couldn't get herself to move. The girl suddenly looked up at another figure, who seemed to be a year older than her. Tifa noted he was obviously a boy, with blonde hair. The boy spoke. "Why are you crying?" The boy asked the girl

"Mommy and Daddy –sniff- aren't coming back." The girl replied.

The boy sat next to her. "My mom and Dad are gone too."

"But, w-who's gonna keep me safe? Who's gonna read me stories, and be there when I cry, hug me and say they love me? sniff who's gonna play with me and make me laugh?"

Tifa was surprised with how insecure this girl seemed to be.

The boy stood up, trying to look strong and brave. "I will!" he said.

The little girl held her pinky towards the boy. "Promise me! You swear!?"

"Promise." The boy said, and they locked their promise. The girl smiled for once and stood up.

"I like you." The girl said.

The figures vanished into midair. Tifa smiled, but felt so weak all of a sudden. She collapsed, lying in the snow, unable to find the strength to pick herself up again.

But despite this she smiled, and whispered something to herself, before falling unconscious.

"_If only I'd known a boy like you."_


	8. Dreams or Memories?

**Note: AHAHAHAHAHAHA U Guys thought I'd abandoned this story, RIGHT?**

**Well….YOU"RE WRONG! I'd never give up on Cloti. I've just been busy lately, and trying to figure out what happens next.**

**Also, the usual, I do not own Final Fantasy, it is a trademark of Square Enix…I think that's how you say it, right?**

A Story With No Name

**Chapter 7**

Cloud was waiting around in the library, for some reason Yuffie decided to stay with him.

"_To keep ya company!"_ she'd said.

"What is it that you have against your brother?" Yuffie asked

"Don't ever call him my brother"

"Okay, then, what is it that you have against _Namor?_ There, was that better?"

Cloud shook his head. "Just like the King, evil hidden by some charming act to fool people into placing trust in them….The King has used it against Tifa's aunt, and all the people of the Kingdom…and my mother."

"What happened to your mom Cloud?"

"She was _"assassinated"_ as Stephan put it, his way of covering up what he did. He killed her, I know because they had a disagreement, over the future."

Yuffie nodded. "Who's future? Yours? Namor's?"

"Actually, it was both of us…..and—"

Cloud was cut short as Namor walked in, Vincent escorting him.

"You wanted to see me brother?" he asked.

"Shut up."

Yuffie walked out of the room casually, knowing she'd probably be better off somewhere else. She grabbed Vincent on the way out.

"I think they'd be better off without us standing there." Yuffie whispered to Vincent.

"Y'know, I was just leaving…"

Yuffie stared for a moment, then spoke again. "J-Just…..shut up Vince."

Vincent walked away, and Yuffie just stood, watching him as he walked away.

Then, she pressed her ear against the library's door, which had been closed. Yuffie could barley hear anything in the time she stood there, but she did her some things toward the end.

"You better not hurt her.."

"Cloud, if I had things my way, I'd keep her alive. But father said it's for the best,

and—"

"And if Stephan asked you to jump from the highest tower in the castle would you?"

"I'm sorry Cloud, but it's just, I love my father more than I like you. I hate your guts. And your mother—"

"Don't you dare bring her into this!"

Namor turned to the door

"I really don't want to kill her….but I do want to marry her, because I know it'll piss you off."

Namor pulled the door open and Yuffie fell into the room.

"I-uh...NEED TO TALK TO CLOUD!!!!" Yuffie lied.

Namor stepped out into the hall, heading who knows where. Yuffie grabbed Cloud's arm and pulled him out into the hall.

"Come on, we hafta release all this pressure! You're not just some royal, you're somebody who's seen both sides of the world!"

"You're really bad at giving pep talks."

"I am good at sneaking around.."

"Name one time, and I might just believe you."

"Well, yesterday, I was supposed to be waiting in the carriage to be taken to this palace, but after Melanie went to find Tifa, I snuck out and I found Tifa first. She was in that infirmary place…and she was with you."

Cloud remained silent, and Yuffie laughed. "Aww, are you embarrassed?"

Cloud stopped walking and leaned up against the wall, While Yuffie skipped out into the snow covered garden, seeing something covered in snow. She knelt down to brush off the snow and see what it was, or in this case, who.

Yuffie went from happy to panicked in an instant. "uh...Tifa, Tifa!!!! C'mon, get up!"

Tifa shuddered.

"Crap she's probably freezing, and I can't carry her in….wait…duh! CLOUD! CLOOOOUUUUUUUUUD! HEELLLP!!!!!"

Cloud walked out into the garden, obviously irritated thinking Yuffie was playing another trick.

"Cloud, Tifa needs help! Actually, I need help…uh, helping Tifa!"

Cloud's face showed concern at this point.

"_I guess he really does care for her."_ Yuffie thought.

Cloud picked Tifa up and carried her back inside, Yuffie following along behind him.

Tifa seemed to be having some strange dreams. She found herself sitting on the edge of a beautiful fountain, in a garden. It was spring, but Tifa felt she knew where she was, even though she was positive she'd never been here before in her entire life. She looked to her side to find she wasn't alone. She was sitting next to a woman with long, dark brown hair and reddish brown eyes. She had her hair in a high ponytail, and wore a lavender dress that sparkled in a way that seemed magical. The woman looked to be possibly in her mid-twenties.

"Who are you?" Tifa asked. She didn't feel even the slightest hint of fear. This woman felt so kind and wonderful.

"My name is Mera. I'm a guardian angel, watching over you since you were born."

"umm….ok…"

"This is all very strange for you, isn't it, Tifa?"

Tifa nodded. "Mera, what's going on? Why am I a princess so suddenly? Why is Cloud trying to look after me? Or, at least that's what I think he's doing."

Mera smiled. Let me show you something…I'll explain it when the time comes."

"Wait!"

Tifa was alone in the garden now, but again she saw the little girl and the little boy, sitting along the fountain. The girl looked happy, smiling brightly.

"I'm so happy! You're a great friend! You read me stories, you make me laugh, you're the best!"

"So did I keep my promise?" the boy asked.

The little girl nodded. I really like you." The little girl stepped forward and kissed the boy on the cheek, then giggled.

She looked to the side as though somebody called her.

"coming! She replied.

The little girl ran off, and another woman came into the scene, stepping up to the boy.

"You've made such good friends with her, haven't you?"

The boy nodded. Tifa meanwhile knew exactly who this woman was, despite her younger appearance. "Aunt Melanie!" Tifa called, although she never turned to Tifa.

"I know it's hard for you to do things like this at a young age but…please protect her…watch over her always, Okay, Cloud?"

Tifa froze.

"_Cloud is that boy? uhh…..things are getting so confusing!_

Everything faded away and Mera came back. Tifa decided she had to know who this little girl is. She didn't understand why she had to know….

_I'm not jealous of this girl, am I? _

"Mera…who is that little girl? Is it you?"

Mera laughed. "No, I was already gone when this happened, my sister was very hurt, and found it hard to look after my daughter, knowing very little about how she was supposed to get by in life, in her current state. Losing a husband didn't help either. So in the end, she did what was best for her, and my daughter."

Now Tifa was really lost. "So, it's not you?"

"You'll realize it soon enough Tifa."

Mera faded away, and Tifa woke up in her room. She was lying in bed, Odori sitting at the foot of the bed, and Yuffie along the edge.

"Are you ok Tifa?" Odori asked

"Do you feel sick???? I'M SO SORRY TIFA IF ONLY I'D REALIZED YOU WERE THERE I-I—I " Yuffie began sobbing.

"I'm ok Yuffie, really!" Tifa said in a comforting tone. "But, how did I get here?"

Odori crawled along the bed, over to Tifa's side. "He carried you in" Odori said, pointing to the doorway. Tifa looked up to see Cloud standing in the doorway. He stared down at the floor the whole time, but walked out as soon as Tifa looked his way. Tifa got out of bed as quick as she could, patting Yuffie on the head as she rose.

"Cloud! Wait!"

**Please rate!!!!**


	9. No turning back

Note: HAHA! It's been awhile since I've updated, right? Ok so I kinda wanna start tightening the lose ends in my story so I can start a new one. Nobody's reviewing anymore so I'm assuming I bored you guys to death.

**TOO BAD!

* * *

**

A Story with No Name:

**Chapter 8**

Cloud turned hearing Tifa calling back to him. He stared at her as she stood motionless, a serious, wide-eyed expression on her face.

"Cloud, please…tell me…who AM I?"

Cloud continued staring.

_How long is going to take for her to figure this out? She'll be killed before she finds out the truth! Guess I better explain from the top….._

"I can't just tell you everything. You won't understand unless I show you. Tomorrow, I'll take you back home."

"Home?"

"I have to show you. Or I wouldn't be keeping the promise I made."

And suddenly, Tifa knew who the little girl was. Tifa opened her mouth to say something, but a maid came down the hall.

"Miss Tifa, you have to come with me and get ready for the ball."

'What Ball?"

"The one The King announced this morning, do you recall?"

Tifa tried to remember everything but her dreams were the only things that crossed her mind. "Oh yeah. That ball. Ok, then I guess I'll see you later, right Cloud?"

Cloud only nodded as Tifa walked off to her room again. Yuffie was already there, dressed up in a deep red gown, long-sleeved with lace along the edge of each sleeve

Her hair was pinned on one side and a small ribbon, the same color as the dress tied on the side of her head where her hair was pinned. Tifa smiled. Yuffie looked really adorable. Tifa was dressed up in a dress with there-quarter sleeves; it was Black and White, the pattern of a masquerade dress. Her hair was pinned up in a high bun, a small piece of hair hung from the left side of her face.

"You look lovely Miss Tifa" Odor said. She'd stayed in thee room with Yuffie the whole time, but she decided she wouldn't go to the ball.

"Well, I'm going downstairs, IF my escort comes." Yuffie said, obviously irritated.

Then, as though he knew he was being mentioned, Vincent arrived at the door.

"Ah, there you are! Wow! You must be like….psychic or something."

"Something like that." Vincent replied.

"Well c'mon! Let's GOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Yuffie shouted. She then grabbed Vincent's arm and went flying down the hall, dragging Vincent along with her.

Tifa then grew very solemn. She knew her "fiancée would be along shortly to escort her, and she didn't like him at all. He seemed evil, and perverted like a few of the boys who lived in the village with her and Yuffie when they were young. The maid left the room, closing the door. Tifa then reflected on what Cloud had said before.

_Promise…….that girl I saw…that girl was me, wasn't it. I knew Cloud when I was younger. So why didn't I recognize him? _

There was a knock on the door.

"Coming" Tifa called.

Tifa walked to the door and was surprised to find Cloud standing there. She felt her face get really warm.

"Oh Cloud! W-what can I do for you?" Tifa asked nervously.

"I'm supposed to escort you. Are you ready to leave?"

"S-sure. Let's go then….."

* * *

Soon after the two of them arrived in the ballroom, which was bustling with activity. Tifa went to sit with Yuffie, However she lost track of Cloud. Tifa smiled and tried to enjoy herself, but how could she? Her past was confusing and her future was trapped in an arranged marriage. Tifa instead observed the people at the party. Namor was busy showing off his 'charm' to some rich women from other kingdoms, Vincent stood on the side, talking with Cloud. Tifa felt relieved she knew where he was. She also noticed the King talking with Aunt Melanie. Although, something seemed to be wrong. Her eyes seemed empty and emotionless, as though in a trance.

Within the hour, Namor made an announcement. "This ought to be good" Yuffie said sarcastically

"I would like to ask my beautiful fiancée for a dance." Namor said.

"Wonderful." Tifa said dully

Tifa rose from her seat and met Namor at the center of the ballroom. The music began, and Namor grabbed Tifa's wrist and waist tightly as they began to sway with the music. Namor smiled. "It's wonderful that you will soon be mine, isn't it?"

Tifa struggled to pull away, but she couldn't seem to break free of him, nor could she break away without causing a scene. "You disgust me, pervert. You only want me for the way I look, not my heart. It wouldn't surprise me if you killed me after you forced me to have your first child. I damn your first child, whoever the mother is." Namor's face grew tense and angry. The music ended, but Namor still held Tifa's wrist, and he was soon after pulling her along, until they were out in the courtyard. Namor still held Tifa's wrist as she struggled, and he pulled out a knife. "Don't you ever say anything like that again! I should kill you now for saying something like that!" Namor lifted the knife up, ready to stab Tifa. She was frozen with fear, staring at the blade, seeing herself reflected in it.

Tifa turned away as Namor was about to stab her, but Namor suddenly released her, and she heard the knife hit the ground. She turned and say Namor, lying out on the ground next to the knife, and Cloud stood there, staring down at Namor.

"That's no way to treat a lady." Cloud said.

He turned to Tifa, who now stood motionless.

"We have to go. I'm taking you home now."

"Why now?"

"Just trust me and let's go!"

Cloud grabbed hold of Tifa's arm and ran. Tifa followed of course, All the while, she wondered what would happen next.

* * *

Meanwhile, Namor returned to the ballroom, he'd formulated a plan and it was time to bring everything to an end. He ran into the ballroom, looking nervous.

"SOMETHING HORRIBLE HAS HAPPENED!"

"What is it?" the King asked.

"huff Cloud has kidnapped my fiancée!"

Yuffie, who'd been talking with Vincent was filled with concern.

"Why would he do that?" Yuffie asked Vincent.

"He wouldn't do that. Namor is lying, and wherever they went, Tifa went with him willingly, not because she was forced to go. He's trying to save her from Namor and the King. They're going to kill her eventually." Yuffie gasped.

The King figured out that Namor was lying, both of them now knew that they had to carry out their plan now.

"Queen Melanie, please come with me to the library" the King said.

Queen Melanie of course followed him there, still in a daze.

The ballroom itself was chaotic since Namor announced the "tragedy". He stood amongst the chaos, people running and screaming behind him, and all the ehile, He had a horrible grin on his face.

* * *

I've almost wrapped it up, another chapter or two and it'll be done. I really wanna start my new story. It'll be 10 times better and longer. It was inspired by something my brother and I both made up, only it'll be changed to reflect more Clotiness.

Please review/rate WATEVER!!!!!


End file.
